


Happy Birthday, My Love

by LilithsLullaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Chains, Dom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, F/M, Filthy, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - F/M/M, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithsLullaby/pseuds/LilithsLullaby
Summary: Your birthday only comes once a year, but perhaps this gift will keep cumming.A Stucky/Reader Threesome Filth Fic





	Happy Birthday, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really am a sucker for Stucky/reader. It’s just too fun to write. 
> 
> I needed a break from serious series writing and decided to do another one-shot just for the heck of it. I know the holidays have everyone a little crazy so I hope this can be a fun little escape for you all like it was for me. 
> 
> I explore some Dom Steve, Sub Bucky in this which is a bit new for me so I hope you enjoy it!

“Happy birthday, my love.”

Hands snake around your waist, resting on your hips. They gently push the silk of your slip even higher until the lacy ends rest at a sinful distance above your thighs. Your nipples are taut beneath the delicate fabric, but your companion is quick to find them. He pinches down and you arch into him, moaning in delight.

“I have something very special planned for you tonight.” His lips curve around your ear. His breath cascades down your neck. Warm. Tainted with a seductive promise hot upon his tongue. He kisses you sweetly before wrapping his arms around you and holding you close to his chest.

“A romantic evening with Captain America?” You smile and push your rear back into his pelvis. He groans in appreciation and squeezes you harder. He is ready for tonight. “Do I get the stealth suit this time?”

“Even better,” Steve replies as his hand slips beneath the silk. He brushes a finger through your barely concealed wetness. You can smell your own arousal hot between your legs. He pushes a finger in, forcing the fabric of your panties to bunch up around your folds. Impatient, you wither beneath him.

You want him. All day he has kept you waiting. No morning birthday sex. No quickies in the bathroom. Nothing. And now, you are so wound up this simple touch could be your undoing. But his hand quickly leaves you. You whine a mild complaint.

“Now,” he begins in a deep breath, as if the intake of air allows him to switch sides. “I want you to be a good girl for me and close your eyes.”

You hesitate and reach back for his other hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Don’t you trust me?” He growls against your neck before kissing the spot roughly. The scruff of his barely-there beard is course against your fragile skin. You whimper but your eyes flutter closed obediently, eager for what may await you on the other side of temporary surrender.

Steve has been hinting at a birthday surprise for weeks now. He’d smile at you and wink. “Just wait until your birthday,” he’d say after a rather impressive bout in the bedroom. “Just you wait.” You had assumed it meant no more than the usual. For the last few years of your young marriage, your birthday surprises had always held a rather basic recipe: breakfast in bed (consisting of pancakes flipped personally by the first avenger), a day out strolling around your favorite park, and a night of passionate love making until you both were too sore to move. It had become a routine you cherished and looked forward to every year. Tonight, you are expecting the same. So you think to yourself that perhaps this surprise of his means he simply brought a new scented candle for the room. Or a puppy. Steve Rogers is nothing if not predictable.

But there had been something about Steve’s demeanor during the day that was slightly off from the norm. A nervous energy that vibrated just beneath his skin. It was the way he kept looking at you. His eyes had been uncertain. But they had held the sheen of a strange brand of excitement. It was something you’d never seen in your husband before. It had been so foreign, so unusual, that it seeped into your own body. And now, you are nervous. For the first time in years, you are not sure what to expect when you open your eyes. You smile anxiously as you blindly follow Steve through the darkness in your new lingerie.

You fumble forward, led by his guiding hand. Your feet transition from the glossy wooden floor of the living room to the plush carpet of your bedroom. For a moment, you think you have him figured out. The room smells of a familiar massage oil. Fragrant, laced with sandal wood. You let go of a sigh and smile, preparing to open your eyes.

“Steve, I love...”

But then he leads you further, deeper into the house. You seal your eyes shut as a wave of confusion rushes over you, sweeping in a new batch of nerves. You hear a door click open. Beneath your toes is a smooth surface of polished stone. The air is cooler here. The smell of massage oil is even stronger than before. This is a room you do not know. But despite your curiosity, you squeeze your eyes shut tight. The door closes behind you with a click.

“Steve, where are we?” You ask softly. “I don’t think I’ve been in this room before.” You hold his extended hand with both of your own. You thread your fingers through his and shift from one heal to the other. A nervous tick. After he doesn’t respond, you take a daring step forward. Your nose gently presses into the hard muscles of his back.

“You have,” he reassures. “Of course you’ve been in here before. It’s my office.”

The same office that had been closed off for weeks under the premise of a water leak. Steve reassured you he had called in handymen to work on it. But it had been sealed under lock and key since then. He said it was to keep you safe in case of mold. You’d so easily fallen for that thin veil of an excuse.

But that’s just how deeply you trusted Steve.

“Are you ready for your surprise?” Steve’s hand slips away as he slides behind you. He rests a reassuring touch on your shoulders. Just as you nod, he gives you the command you’ve been waiting for.

“Open your eyes.”

You blink, adjusting to the darkness before you. The only light in the room comes from a few candles lining the floor. Tea lights. Their flames flicker across the dark stone below. Your eyes follow their cast light up across the wall where your gaze quickly falls upon metal. There, chained with his arms above his head, hanging slightly limp and blindfolded, is Bucky. The same Bucky who is your friend. Steve’s _best_ friend. The same Bucky who is now held by handcuffs in your husband’s former office.

Your eyes quickly dart around each corner of the room in sudden alarm. The walls are a stark red. All of the furniture has been removed in favor of chains and whips. Leather and metal. Like a macabre dungeon. Again, your gaze finds Bucky. He is naked beside a pair of tight black shorts which barely conceal his thick erection. His chest glistens with oil, the sheen of it catching the candle light as it rises and falls heavily with each struggled breath. Bucky, who had only ever been a friend to you before now, is being offered up like a prize.

“Happy birthday,” Steve repeats wickedly as a whisper, held between kisses that trail up your neck in a slow path.His tongue leaves a similar line up the length of your throat. You shiver.

Your mouth opens but words escape you. Your thoughts are lost somewhere in a place once forbidden. Your eyes drift down the line of dark hair sprouted vertically along Bucky’s chest, leading toward his groin. You bite your lip.

“Well, do you like your gift?” Steve plays with the thin strap of your lingerie, pushing it off your shoulder.

“Steve... what is this?” Your voice is barely audible. You try to take a step back. He holds you in place.

“Your present, of course,” your husband replies simply. A sinister sort of masculinity plays along his vocals. He sounds like a stranger. You know then that the sweet, gentle man you married is now buried down deep, replaced by something much darker. Something that must have always been there, locked away.

“I thought about putting a nice little bow around his cock but that felt too juvenile.”

“But Bucky... he’s...”

At the sound of his name, Bucky stirs. As if reanimated back to life. He thrusts his hips into the open air in front of him, straining against his cuffs. “Who’ve you got there for me, Stevie?” he asks cheerfully.

Your eyes widen. He is not the blameless victim as you had hoped he might be.

“Someone very special,” Steve replies. “Say hello to Bucky, sweetheart.”

“I...” Beads of sweat trace down the back of your neck. “I don’t understand... What is going on? Please, Steve, I....”

Bucky’s whole body stiffens. He recognizes your voice. His lips curl into a delighted smile.

“Hey, birthday girl,” he greets in a husky voice. “Don’t you want to unwrap your present?”

“See that,” Steve chuckles behind you. “He is waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me... to do what exactly?” You manage to maneuver out of Steve’s grasp and turn toward what you hope will be the door. But you find it secured, padlocked. There would be no easy escape tonight. “Is this a joke?”

Steve grabs you forcefully and pins you against the wall. He holds tight to your chin, forcing your gaze. He leans in. Fear replaces anxiety and you find your heart racing.

“You’ve wanted him for as long as I can remember,” he growls against your lips. He bites and tugs on your bottom lip before releasing you with a devilish smirk as your eyes widen.

“Wanted him? Steve, what are you talking about?”

“I’ve seen how you look at each other,” he says plainly. A matter of fact. “During training. At mission briefings. At Tony’s summer pool party last year when you wore that thong bikini... his eyes never strayed from your tight little ass. That’s why I had to fuck you so hard.”

You remember seeing Bucky emerge out of the water, excusing yourself to the ladies room to alleviate the ache; the throb between your legs. That was when Steve found you. And fucked you into oblivion atop the sinks.

“So, I thought you might enjoy this little... indulgence.”

You peer around Steve to stare once again at Bucky. His long hair hangs loose around his face. But there is a smile worn wide across his lips, despite what appears to be blatant captivity.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” You bite your lip, trembling against his touch. “This is crazy, Steve. Let Bucky go.”

“Now is not the time for lies, beautiful,” Steve’s hand wraps around your throat but does not remain there for long. He glides his hand up toward the base of your skull to massage circles into your scalp.“I am giving you the opportunity, sweetheart, to embrace your desire. Your birthday only comes once a year. You wouldn’t want to waste your chance.”

“What desire... I don’t... I’m not...” Denial runs deep through your veins. Even when the possibility of guiltless sin is laid out before you.

You are married. You love Steve. You would not accept the secret affection you held for his best friend. You couldn’t. Was Steve trying to get you to admit to it? Did he suspect you of cheating? Were your fantasies enough proof of guilt? You begin to doubt even your own memories.

But then, Bucky calls out to you. “Come to me, babygirl,” he says. He too sounds different. Weaker. Victim to his own lust. “I am all yours.”

You cannot bear to look at him. But when you do, you see his lips tug up into a smirk as if he can sense your eyes upon him. “Captain’s orders,” he adds on cue.

Steve pulls you forward, toward your hanging present. He takes his hand and glides it softly down Bucky’s chest, tracing the beads of sweat around his pecks. The sheen of perspiration intermingles with the remnants of massage oil. As if he’d been prepared for you like an glistening entree. You wonder briefly what Steve had done to him before you arrived. When had he found time for all of this? But you draw your attention back to Bucky as he hisses, sucking in air between clenched teeth. He arches toward Steve’s touch. Both men’s actions are bordering on the edge of surrender.

“Are you going to be good for my girl, Buck?” Steve asks as his hand falls lower toward the other man’s hips.

“Yes,” he moans in response. But the sound morphs into something much louder, needier as you watch your husband’s hand caress the length of his friend’s bulge. You gasp, but your legs refuse to move. More denial renders you numb.

“What was that?” Steve’s voice is stern. A commander to his subordinate. “I didn’t quite hear you.” His hand wraps around Bucky’s cock with a firm grip, tugging against him.

“Yes, captain!” Bucky responds loudly with pleasure.

“That’s a good boy,” Steve praises. He begins to slowly stroke Bucky’s cock through the fabric of his shorts to which he moans happily. His arms twist against the handcuffs. His knees buckle.

You watch them intently. Your eyes are blown wide with shock, fading to arousal. You never knew your husband liked men, or Bucky in particular. You press your thighs together in desperation.

“I need...” Bucky starts to say but all words fade into incoherence.

“What do you need, Bucky?” Steve asks sweetly. The jerk of his hand quickens. “What is it you need?”

“I want her mouth,” he begs, thrusting toward his touch. “I want her fucking mouth around my cock.”

Steve’s grip tightens and Bucky gasps in pain.

“Ask nicely,” Steve snarls.

“Please let me fuck your wife’s mouth,” Bucky corrects with a whimper.

“Not me,” he snaps in response. “Her. You have to ask a lady for permission before you do such a dirty thing.”

Steve turns to look at you. His eyes glisten against the candle light.

“Ask my wife if you want it so badly.”

You bite your lip involuntary. Your act of resistance is dissolving.

“Please, wrap your lips around my cock, babygirl,” Bucky begs obediently. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Steve smiles in approval and beckons you forward with the tilt of his head. “Don’t be shy,” he says with a gentle smile. “Poor Bucky here has had all day to prepare himself for you.”

“All day?” You gape at the two men in horror. “Steve, what did you.... did you have him chained in here all day? Are you serious?” Anger swells in the pit of your stomach. But Steve responds with laughter.

“It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy it. Just look look at him! He loves it!” He insists. “He acts the tough guy out there,” he tells you with a general sweep of his hand. “But when it comes to sex, Bucky loves to be told what to do. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Captain,” he answers again. Same as before.

“There’s something quite liberating in that,” Steve goes on. “Shedding the skin society gets to see. Being free of obligation and assumption. Free to be who we are.”

“And you...” You start meekly. _Is_ _that_ _what_ _this_ _is_ _like_ _for_ _you_? _Is_ _this_ _who_ _you_ _really_ _are_? You swallow down the beating of your heart that has begun to creep up your throat. _Why_ _haven’t_ _I_ seen _this_ _side_ _of_ _you_ _before_?

“What about me, love?” Steve leans against the wall. As if he has all night to sway your mind.

“How do you know what Bucky likes?” Youfinally manage to ask. Your face feels unbearably warm. But it is only one of many questions you want answered tonight.

Steve rubs his jaw in contemplation before he answers. “You know Buck and I go way back,” he explains simply. His expression looks torn. As if you should know all of this by now. “Maybe when you’re through with him, I’ll have a taste too. Like the good ol’ days.”

You stumble back but Steve grabs your arm and yanks you forward. You fall to your knees before Bucky. You whine in protest as your bones make contact with the hard floor. But when you look up, you find that your face perfectly aligns to Bucky’s pelvis. You can smell the deep musk of his sex in front of you. Sweat and need. You can see the droplet of his arousal seeping through the fabric of his shorts. His cock twitches against your breath.Steve grips the back of your skull and shoves you hard toward Bucky until your mouth makes contact. Bucky moans and thrusts toward your offering, encouraging your further descent into hell.

“Steve, please...” Tears sting your eyes without warning. Blinking, a stray traveler trails down your cheek. You whimper away a sob as you turn away from the threat of betrayal and press your lips together.

Steve releases you immediately and falls beside you. He catches the fallen tear on the flat edge of his thumb, sweeping it away.

“Sweetheart, please don’t be upset.” And just as quickly as your Steve had vanished, he has returned to you. His eyes are once again gentle and clear, flooded with concern. “This was only ever about making you happy. You know our words. If this is too much... just say...”

Your words. You should have known then that this beast lurked beneath the surface. Steve always insisted on safe words as if a true danger lingered in the promise of his sex. He said it was because of his strength. The sheer force within him could snap you in half if he went too far. You had stoplights as a precaution, as a safe guard. Green meant you loved what he was doing and should keep going. You barely used it though, opting to moan your adoration instead. Yellow meant he needed to pause and reassess. A few times when you found his hand around your neck, the word had left your lips. And red. But you’d never needed to use red. You knew now if you uttered that single word, you’d form his collar. He would be at your command, under the control of asimple code.

But now, in front of Bucky, the only color you can see is green.

You turn toward Steve’s touch, uncertain. “I’m not sure about any of this...” you admit. Unsure about admitting to who you really are. Even though it seems you are meeting your true husband for the first time. “I don’t know if I can do this...”

“Why don’t you give it a try,” Steve offers in a soft tone. When you don’t answer, he gives you the push you need. He pulls Bucky’s shorts down and away, allowing his cock to bob freely in front of your gaping mouth. “Taste his cock and see how you like it,” he whispers.

With his hard length presented in front of you, you find it difficult to keep up your act of resistance. To act the role of obedient wife and faithful lover. You breathe in his sinful aroma and reach out a daring hand to touch him. His cock is lined with beautiful thick veins you imagine might feel nice when placed inside. Your fingertips just barely touch flesh.

“There you go,” Steve purrs in encouragement. His hand slides over yours, urging you to begin a stroking motion up and down over Bucky’s cock. Together, you begin to pleasure him. The man hanging before you mutters a curse in response. You move faster with your fingers wrapped around him. A pearl of wetness quickly forms at the tip of his cock like an offering to quench your thirst. You move toward it. Your mouth waters and you open wide in preparation. You take his offering happily upon your tongue with a small, tentative lick. He tastes like damnation. And you want more.

“Oh baby, yes. That’s it.” Steve kisses your neck between each word. His hand slides between your legs. “Now wrap those pretty lips around him and suck on his cock like he needs you to.”

Without hesitation, you obey, aided by Steve’s soothing words, his fingers upon your sex, and your burning desire for Bucky. You take his cock into your mouth and watch in delight as he withers against his chains.

“Fuck... your mouth is heaven,” he says in a deep sigh as you take him in further. You swirl your tongue around his head until he bucks forward, needing more depth. Steve pushes your panties away and plunges a finger inside as you moan against Bucky’s cock. You stroke the back of his shaft and use your other hand to fondle his freshly shaven balls. You alternate between licking and sucking, sighing at the pure adrenaline that begins to pour through your veins. You are made from lust. Burned by it. Scorched and destroyed, but resurrected amongst the ashes. You only know the feeling of Bucky’s cock sliding toward your throat and Steve’s hands working your own sex. That is your world now. The rest only fades into distant memory. You glide Bucky’s cock further down your throat, gaging slightly on his girth.

“Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that,” Bucky warns.

Steve pulls your hair away from your face as you work on Bucky’s cock, holding it like a taut cord behind you. When you begin to gag for the second time, coughing, Steve yanks hard enough to pull you straight off of his cock with a gasp. Your salvia hangs in tendrils from your lips to the tip of his cock.

“Take it easy,” Steve warns. “You have all night to play with him. And besides, wouldn’t you rather he fuck you first before drinking his cum?”

You mumble a response. Your words are barely audible.

“What was that, birthday girl?” Steve prods. “Did you say you want Bucky to fuck you?”

You lick you lips cleans of his sleek. “Can he?” You ask meekly, still needing confirmation to drink of your mutual desires.

“I don’t know... are you wet enough, babygirl?”

Steve yanks your panties down your legs and tosses them to the wayside. He then forces your legs wide apart. You plant your feet flat against the floor. You hardly hesitate, moving in favor of his touch. He uses his fingers to spread your lips out enough so that he can peer deep into your exposed sex. You shiver under his hungry gaze.

“Oh, she’s dripping, Buck,” Steve reports before he pushes a finger back inside as if in confirmation. After a few solid thrusts, coupled by his own moans of approval, he pulls free and sucks you clean from his finger. “Your rosy little pussy is just begging for a good fuck.”

In response, Bucky groans and yanks hard against the cuffs. The metal groans with him. “Take this goddamn blindfold off me, asshole,” he snaps. “I want to see her. I want to see that wet cunt.”

Leaving you breathless on the floor, Steve bolts up onto his feet. He holds Bucky forcefully by the chin and pins his knee between his legs. Bucky groans in frustration. His head smacks against the wall.

“Watch that mouth before I fuck you with it,” Steve growls in faux annoyance. He turns Bucky’s head to the side once, looking him over. Like a butcher might examine a slab of meat. When he does release him, it’s with the dismissive jerk of his hand. It leaves Bucky breathing heavily before you, his cock even harder than before. Steve returns to you beneath his feet. He kneels down slowly, all anger cascading off his shoulders like discarded water droplets. He takes a tender hand and lifts the lingerie from your body. When you rest back down upon your heels, naked as a babe, he extends a hand to you in offering.

“Stand up. Face the doorway,” he orders gently. You follow every command, hypnotized by the proposal of forbidden sex. Your rear is lined up to Bucky’s cock, perfectly positioned and ready behind you. But when you feel him press into you, you hesitate.

“Steve... can I take his blindfold off?” You ask meekly.

“He’s your present, sweetheart,” he says with a reluctant smile. “You get to do whatever you want with him.”

“Damn right she does,” Bucky laughs. 

You turn around to face him. You slide a hand up behind Bucky’s head, pulling the blindfold free. The cloth cascades to the floor. Bucky blinks, focusing his eyes upon you. Your gaze meets and he smiles. Held in his bright blue stare is a mix of boyish reserve intermingled with undeniable bliss.For a moment, you are the only two in the room. He is yours and you are his. Until he breaks the connection between you by lowering his eyes onto the remnant of your arousal, lining your inner thigh like a perverted snail trail. He licks his lips greedily. 

“Bend over,” Steve orders sternly behind you. As if he has grown impatient by the attention you have devoted to Bucky. You obey, turning your back to Bucky once again. “Lean against me,” he adds and you shift your balance against his chest, palms spread wide. Steve stares down at you with a pleased expression. 

“Yes, just like that. Now, take his cock and fuck him.”

Needing no other form of permission, you reach down between your legs and guide Bucky’s cock toward your ready mound. You tease yourself a bit with it at first by rubbing the head up and down over your entrance. Bucky’s response delights you as he moans deeply and shifts to give you better leverage.

“Let me in, doll,” he begs. “I want to feel that tight pussy around me. Please...”

Tentatively, you guide him in as you adjust to this new cock. He is thicker than Steve and it takes a few seconds to figure out how to accommodate for his girth. You spread your legs out wider and slide in just the tip. But you gasp as he thrusts forward and fills you completely. All the way to the hilt.

“Fuck! You’re so damn tight,” Bucky moans behind you.

Your nails dig into the Steve’s hardened chest. You’ve only ever had Steve. Your one true love. But now, having had the taste of another cock, you can’t believe you’d ever denied yourself the pleasure of diversity. You push back against Bucky, sliding yourself back and forth over his cock. You know you are ruined. 

“How does it feel, sweetheart?” Steve asks as he peers down at you. You look up at him to respond but any words form into deep moans. Bucky quickens his pace behind you. The metal creaks and groans with each jerk of his body against his restraints. You moan his name and grind your ass into him.

“That good, huh?” Steve laughs and begins to slowly unbuckle his belt. His fingers work at the button and zipper of his jeans until they are completely unfastened and sliding toward the floor. Your husband strokes his cock in front of your face, silently asking for attention. You peer up at him as you take his cock in hand. He smirks.

“You didn’t think I’d let him have all the fun, did you?”

His hands hold either side of your face, yanking you down until you take his cock into your mouth. Your surprise is muffled against his hardened length as he shoves himself deeper toward your throat. And just as quickly as your damnation had begun, your salvation presents itself within the pressure of release, building in your loins. 

“Fuck... I’m gonna cum,” you manage to mutter once Steve slides his cock past your lips.

“Shit, me too, doll,” Bucky responds as he grinds his hips forward.

“You want him to cum inside you, sweetheart?” Steve’s hand is beneath your chin, caressing your jaw in tender strokes. “I’m sure he’d be happy to fill your little cunt. Make you all nice and warm.”

But you shuffle away, bolting up into a straightened position as you slide off of Bucky’s cock. He groans in protest as his sex finds only the chilled air with a desperate thrust forward. You are both left unsatisfied, dripping. Glistening with want. Steve’s eyes widen as he watches you. His mouth opens, prepared to question your premature completion.

“I want to feel more of him,” you confess, exasperated. Your core is throbbing, insistent in its need. Like a knocking at the door between heaven and hell. “His hands... I need his hands on me.”

Steve’s pupils are blown black at the utterance of your desire. His mouth hangs open. You can practically see the way his mind is racing to process the request. But without wasting anymore time, he reaches down and searches through his discarded pant pocket. He retrieves a pair of small keys, linked around a simple loop. He takes one in hand and uses it to release Bucky from his binding. Bucky sighs in appreciation as the handcuffs snap open. He slumps back against the wall, twisting both wrists, flesh and metal, as he adjusts to his restored freedom.

“Thanks, asshole,” he mutters as he holds his flesh wrist in hand. “Were the handcuffs really necessary?”

“I didn’t want you trying anything stupid,” Steve glares.

“Like what? Fuck her ass?” Bucky smirks. “Not like you haven’t tried. I know how much you love anal...”

“This is about her, remember? Not about what we want.”

“Can’t this be about what we _all_ want?” You chime in, surprising even yourself. Both men turn to look at you, sporting twin expressions of utter intrigue. “I mean... it’s pretty obvious what this is all about...”

“Oh, is it?” Steve smirks, thoroughly humored.

“This is about all of us. Together.”

You step forward toward the two men. With a hand extended to each of them, you pull them close to you. The three of you form a tight circle. A triangle held between your bodies, fingers intertwined. There would be no escape now.

“I know why you did this for me, Steve.” You kiss his knuckles first, staring into his eyes as you do. His dominant facade melts within his crystalline blues, if only for a moment. You see a glimmer of the small, fragile boy he once was. When he first loved Bucky. When he first learned how to love at all. “I get it now. I don’t know why I never saw it before.”

You kiss Bucky’s hand next. The metal is cold against your lips. You let your touch linger there before moving to his face. For the first time, you kiss him. It begins as gentle, until Bucky takes charge and forces the caress to become much deeper. He slides his tongue inside your mouth as he grips you hard by the waist. You can feel Steve beside you, see him in your peripherals getting nearer. Before you know it, you have moved your lips to his instead. Bucky sighs but remains close. He watches the two of you until finally grabbing hold of Steve and stealing another kiss, but this time from your husband. Steve’s eyes widen but he quickly gives into the kiss, swirling his tongue around Bucky’s mouth. When he pulls away, breathing heavily, he stares intently at the other man with hooded eyes. He growls, deep in his throat, but smiles before lunging toward you once more. This new kiss is fueled with twice the passion, twice the lust. You can taste both men on your tongue. Your salvia intertwines.

“This was about asking for permission, wasn’t it?“ you say in a sigh as you break from his caress. 

Steve’s response is a mere moan into your mouth. You smile, your hands threaded through his hair.

“I’ll give you a present, Steve.” You kiss the corner of his mouth, moving toward his ear so only he can hear your gift. “Yes,” you whisper. “Yes, I want Bucky. Yes, I want you. Yes, I want you both. Together.”

“I love you,” is his only reply before he quiets you both with the onslaught of his mouth once more.

His hand settles onto your breast, while the other finds Bucky’s thigh. Bucky’s touch in turn nestles between your legs as well as Steve’s, stroking both your sex in unison. It doesn’t take long before all three of you are moaning in tandem, forgetting where one body ends and the other begins. Where one heart resides and the other beats. It all echoes within your chest. Within your core. Throbbing. Needing.

“I need you,” you whimper, now barely able to stand under the weigh of your impending release at Bucky’s hand. “I need you both!”

Bucky’s lips rest against your neck as he whispers. “Then you better hold onto me, doll.”

You instinctively wrap your arms around his neck. He picks you up by your thighs, his arms wrapped under your knees. You feel exposed as he holds you there, his cock perfectly positioned against your wet cunt. Steve comes up behind you. He runs his hand lazily up and down your bare back, leaving shivers in his wake.

“What are you waiting for, punk?” Bucky asks over your shoulder. “Her little virgin ass is all yours.”

The tip of his cock prods your sex as Steve presses into your back. He rests a hand on your shoulder and sweetly kisses your neck. His cock is in hand, lined up and ready.

“Do you want me to fuck your ass, sweetheart?” He whispers against your skin. “Would you like that?” His lips move toward your ear. His breath cascades across the nape of your neck. You arch your head back over his shoulder. 

“Yes, Steve... please,” you confirm as you reach back one arm to hold him to you.

He kisses you again as he spreads your ass and slowly, tentatively, he presses in. You wince at the sudden intrusion and the pain that follows. You bite back tears. Bucky stills, just barely inside of you. He waits as Steve adjusts; as you both get adjusted to this new sensation. Your grip on Bucky’s neck tightens.

“Hang in there, doll. It will feel so good in a moment. Trust me.” Bucky leans in and tenderly kisses your forehead. Trusting in Bucky’s promise, you brace yourself and let Steve in. He fills you, in a way you’ve never known. In a way that feels so good your eyes sting with new found tears. You cry out for Steve as he goes in further. One inch at a time, letting you gradually get accustomed to this new form of sex. 

“Oh god,” Steve moans into your skin. “Damn your ass feels so good.”

He slides in further. As he moves, the initial pain begins to gradually equate to pleasure. “How does it feel?” He asks, pausing.

“Don’t stop!” Your squeeze your eyes shut. “I want it... Steve, I want it.”

His thrusts immediately quicken. Bucky follows suit, leaving you feeling limp, overwhelmed by the sensation of the two men being inside of you simultaneously. Steve’s hands grip tight to your ass, helping to glide you up and down over them.

“I can feel your cock inside her,” Bucky groans. “I can feel you, Stevie.”

“I can feel you too...”

The two men lean forward and caught in the euphoria of this shared tryst, they exchange a passionate kiss over your shoulder. With their tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths, their cocks follow a similar motion, gliding in and out of you. A push and pull. The tidal rhythm of your mutual love. Again, you feel the heat in your lower belly signaling the end. But perhaps it’s only the beginning.

“I’m going to...Oh fuck! I’m going to...cum!”

Bucky pulls free from Steve’s mouth with a gasp. “God, me too, doll! Cum with me!” He pushes into you with a grunt, his cock throbbing with impending release. Steve behind you moans, kissing your neck to muffle incoherent muttering. He too, it would seem, is nearing his own completion.

“Together,” You sputter. “Let’s cum together!”

Your words are the trigger. The two men thrust together, filling you completely. They shout their release, spurting into both of your holes until you feel you may drown in their cum. Your orgasm hits you the minute the warmth of them floods your insides. You cry out their names as your whole body shakes, trembling from the sheer force of it cascading over you. Your eyes roll back into your skull and your head lulls to the side. You nestle your weight between the shoulders of both men.

Your breathing is erratic. All three of you are gasping for air, sighing curses, and digging your nails equally into each other’s skin. You leave the mark of your adoration on their flesh as a reminder of what you’ve done. And what you will surely do again. When your heart settles, Steve is the first to move. He kisses your shoulder and braces his hands against your ass as he slides free from you. You feel the escaped trickle of his cum drip down onto Bucky’s thigh. Not that he minds. Perhaps this is not the first time he has felt Steve’s cum in some capacity.

Bucky holds you steady for a moment longer as Steve cleans himself off in the corner of the room. You hug your arms tight around his neck and kiss each of his cheeks, now rosy from the building heat of the room.

“I’m happy we finally did this,” he whispers, smiling shyly. “I’ve wanted to... I mean, he’s wanted to...”

“How long have you two been planning this?”

His smile widens. “Awhile.”

He helps you down, sliding free from your soiled cunt. His cum joins Steve’s, lingering on both of your skin. Residue of the sin now committed. Setting your feet down on the ground, you can barely manage to hold your weight while standing. You grip onto Bucky for balance and dare to take a step forward. But your knees wobble and you fumble forward. Both men lunge to your side, holding onto an elbow each to keep you steady.

“Easy, love,” Steve says softly. “We’ve got you.”

He bends down and scoops you up into his arms. But he is shaking too. Perhaps not from the physical exhaustion, as you are, but from the mental relief that his days of hiding are now over. You nestle into his embrace knowing you’ve accepted who he is and what it is he wants. What it is he needs.

Steve carries you away, transitioning from the red hue of his office to the soft, tranquil blue of your shared bedroom. He carefully places you down upon the bed, uncaring that your body is now as filthy as your mind. You curl onto your side with your knees pulled toward your chest. You smile, ready for sleep to claim you and make the entirety of the night feel like just a dream. The bed dips and Steve nestles in behind you. He strokes your back to ease your transition into dreamland. You hear the bedroom door creak as it is pushed open.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Bucky says in a low voice.

“No,” Steve calls out. His body shifts into a seated position, drawn at attention. You turn to look at him but his eyes are held to Bucky in the doorway. “Stay. Please.”

“You sure you want this?” Bucky’s shoulders are square, guarded. “I can leave now and let this just be a one time deal. No strings attached.”

“I want your strings, Buck,” Steve replies. “I want all your baggage.” His gaze lowers onto you beside him. He looks concerned, as if the past hour had not been enough to confirm you were just as equally onboard with moving your twosome to a threesome.

“Stay with us, Bucky,” you agree to qual the fire. “There is no ‘one time deal.’ This is it. You, me, and Steve. Until we are old and gray and grumpy.”

“The last bit may only qualify for one of us,” Bucky teases with a wink toward Steve. He cautiously comes back into the room. He reaches the bed and pauses.

“I love you,” he confesses. The words sound singular. _You_. As if they are meant for one or the other. But his eyes shift from Steve to you and back again, affirming that the words had been more unifying than dividing. _I_ _love_ _you_ , _both_.

You reach out a hand to him and guide him into the bed with you. You snuggle in between them, sandwiched between two super soliders who turn to face you and each other. Their arms wrap around you and settle on the other man’s body.

“Thank you for my present, Steve,” you finally say with a hidden smile pressed into Bucky’s chest. “I can’t wait until next year.”

You feel the vibration of Steve’s laughter at your back.

“Who said anything about waiting a year?” He says as his hand slips between your legs. “It’s still your birthday for a few more hours, my love. Let’s not waste a single minute.”


End file.
